messed up worlds
by Petal-Tail
Summary: A virus breaks out in South Park, but the boys can't get out before the city is completely sealed off. Now there stuck inside. -there will be some gay luv on the way, but it's minor, cause that not what the story is about-
1. prologue

_**This is a story if been working on for some time now, I still need to translate the rest, but please tell me if you like it, maybe I'll post the rest as well...**_

Prologue : Just keep Running

_Running, keep running. But for how long._

_Running, keep running. That's the last thing Ike had said to him, but how long ago_

_Running_

"Keep running." Kyle muttered. An irritated sigh pulled him from his thoughts.

"I know!" Cartman yelled back at him. Stan, who was running in front of them just turned a corner and as Cartman and Kyle turned it as well, he began to swear with everything good and evil. Kenny came after them.

"Dead end!" he screamed frustrated.

"Well, thank you for the diagnose, Doctor Duh." Cartman snapped at him.

Of course they did what all the kids in the horror movies did. They when to the end of the street, giving "Them" time to catch up with them.

Cartman rest his head against the wall. "No," he whispered. "this wasn't supposed to happen."

_**please review, I really want to know what you think of it**_


	2. mind blown

**Chapter one. I'm sorry it has taken so long to translate this. I got distracted... By study...**

**nice to know my sister has my character sheets, she wanted to do some fanart. When she's done i'll put up a link c:**

**Please enjoy**

Chapter 1 mind blown

Kenny could feel the hair in his neck stand right up, and most of the time when that happened it didn't mean good things are about to happen.

No. Most of the time it was followed by burning pain, lots of blood and Satan that send him back to earth, just for the heck of it.

He didn't want to turn around, but it just happened.

And there were 'they'.

"Huh." Cartman was shocked.

A strong wind blew a garbage bin toward 'them'. But there was something about this wind. It felt unnatural. There was something metallic behind it.

With a boom a big metal tube fell from the sky, just a few feet from Kyle. He looked up and saw how a extra tube came falling from a helicopter, landing so close to Kenny that he fell back and hit his head against the wall.

The boys watched, shocked, how two armours appeared from the tubes. They positioned themselves between the boys and 'them'.

The one closes to 'them' started to shoot, trying to keep them on a distance

"EVERBODY, DOWN!" The other armour yelled as it flung a hand-grenade at the wall.

And like every smart boy would, the boys threw themselves to the ground. But as Kyle was laying there he saw how one of the armours just stood there. If a piece of that wall hit him, he would die.

Stand, don't stand.

What would he do?

The wall of dust seemed like it didn't want to go away. And as it finally cleared he still didn't see a thing because of the tears and dust in his eyes.

Stan hoped with all he had left that Kyle didn't do anything stupid. Like standing up.

He had seen how Kyle had tried, just as the wall exploded.

A firm hand grabbed his arm and yanked him through a big hole in what looked like the last bits of a wall.

Behind him, Stan saw Kyle and Cartman, and behind them the other armour, who was carrying Kenny. He was out, again.

Cartman didn't know exactly what was going on with the people of South Park, but at least he knew more then his friends did, and he felt guilty for not sharing it with them.

Just a few weeks ago, he was walking back home from a party. Cartman couldn't even remember any more why he was there in the first place, since it was one of Craigs party's.

He went home early because he was sick of watching the girls swoon over the host and standing alone in a corner. None of the other boys made it there.

Kyle didn't do 'partying', Kenny was in the hospital for a check-up and Stan refused to go, because Wendy dumped him to freely flirt with mentioned host.

Cartman was walking home, when he decided that he would quicker if he when through a ally-way.

Jogging through this ally he came to a sudden stop when he heard voices.

One Angry, the other hushing the first.

"I already told you, they wouldn't hurt a puppy. They're harmless."

"Ha, were they not made to hurt? To kill?"


	3. Falling

**Chapter 2. I translated it! props for me? Meh, please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2 : Falling

"HE!"

Kyle could only just in time warn Cartman. They had stopped on the edge of a 10 storey building. Kyle had seen how Eric had climbed the stairs in some kind of trance and kept going when the others had stopped.

Cartman took back a few steps, huffing, only then realizing where he was.

Stan watched how the armour put Kenny down and went to look over the ledge next to the other armour.

When they turned around he spilled out the question burning his tongue.

"Now what?"

The left armour tilde it head to the side. "Now what what?"

"Now what do we do? We're standing on a 10 storey high flat with some kind of zombies trying to eat us."

"Ow, that." The right armour answered. "Well, we jump of course. " Saying this in a matter of fact way, as if they did this everyday.

"Ow, yes of course, we jump. Coz that's going to keep us save!"

Eric squeaked. "I'm not going to jump! It'll kill me!"

Kyle lifted his hand to catch Stan's attention. "Hey, guys, I don't think"

"Not now Kyle I'm trying to"

And the fell. Finding Kenny next to them, head first, snoring loudly.

Kyle sighed. "that it is an option."

Eric crossed his arms over his chest in a grumpy way. "I can't believe that they used Kenny against us."

Kenny went over his check-list again.

The hairs in his neck had gone straight up. Check.

Something had gone horribly wrong. Check.

Burning pain and blood. Check.

Yet, something felt off to him.

Where was Satan? Where was that dude and why was he so late? Was he just making Kenny wait? Or were there actual more pressing matters that he had to attend to.

Like undead people walking around South Park.

A sudden shock went through him. What if had actually died. What if he was dead, for good this time. Did that mean that he was going to turn into a zombie as well? Was he going to stand up and be a brainless body walking around town? Did this mean that if he saw his friends again he wouldn't recognize them and that he might hurt them?

"Kenny." the left side of the dark space around him said.

"What? Who is"

"daaarrrre aaaw." Kenny moaned.

Kyle let out a breath of relief when Kenny made that noise.

Eric was on the other side of the room looking out the window.

After the were thrown of the building, the boys fell only a few meters before they landed inside a strange flying vehicle.

Inside they were brought to a room where they put Kenny down on a bed and hoped that he hadn't died for real this time.

The door opened. There was a girl, around their age, 16 or 17. She had white hair, but there was a red tone to it, with made it look like it changed colour when she walked. Her eyes were milk or crème white, as if she was blind, but she had a hard gaze suggesting that she could actually see. And that she had see a lot.

"Boss wants to speak to you."

**I wish it turned out longer...I also hope that the grammar doesn't suck really hard, I didn't have my sister to spell check it for me...**


End file.
